a dragons love
by hicstrid4ever
Summary: toothless has more then just friendship feelings for hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is just a taste of a new story of How to train your dragon first of all i do not own any of the film or wish to i simply make these for your enjoyment. It is about hiccup and female toothless no gay stuff in it ok don't hate.

Warning: this story is rated M for sexual content and bestiality between a human and a dragon.

"oh no not this again" toothless thought to herself as she watch her rider undress for the night " when did i feel this way to my master" she said to herself as she felt her lower regions on fire which made her whimper.

She started drooling over the sight of hiccups bare chest "uh... bud could you not look that way when I'm getting dressed" hiccup said.

Toothless went up to him and tried to push him on the bed, at first he thought this was a game so he let her win but he didn't suspect the next thing that happened, toothless went over to him and gave him a kiss (well the best she could do) she saw how the boy loved getting kiss by the blonde Viking girl, toothless slowly sunk her forked tongue in to his mouth.

At first hiccup liked it then froze in fear realizing who he was kissing he shoved her off him quickly as possible.

Toothless whined in protest but realized what she had done and was ashamed that she forgot herself on the other hand she quit liked it but hiccup was confused and distraught questions flying through his mind like: why, what just happened, how long has she been waiting but he lost his train of thought when she gave him a face that said "sorry, are you ok".

Hiccup went to bed with his mind racing.

(The next day)

Hiccup could feel the tension between him and toothless when they went flying, they done a couple of flips and twirls then they landed at the cove where toothless again started acting weird around him and when he looked at her, he see her blushing if dragons could blush.

"Hiccup are you there" Astrid shouted as she entered the cove "over here Astrid" said a smiling hiccup waving to her.

His lips were smashed into hers as she ran to him hugging him tightly, toothless didn't like this one bit and pushed the apart. "Hay toothless stop" hiccup said annoyingly "what wrong with her" astrid asked, "she's been acting funny this past week especial last night" hiccup answered "why what happened" the blonde asked hiccup started blushing, this caught toothless'es attention " i thought he didn't like the kiss i gave him" toothless thought to herself.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said still blushing madly. "Ok tell me when you want to i got to go and do my training" she said leaving the cove.

Toothless smiled knowing her kiss made hiccup blush " hay bud what was that kiss all about" hiccup asked his dragon, she simply went to him and pinned him to the rock he was sitting on, " aahhhhhh...toothless what's wrong with you let me go" a blue light started to glow and...nothing the flash happened and nothing else.

Hiccup opened his eyes still pinned against the rock, "what just happened" he said looking around "this might give you a clue my strong rider" toothless said seductively smiling at him.

"what in the name of thor I can understand you" he said now panicking " well i did it with dragon magic oh how long have i want to speak to you" toothless said with excitement as she kiss him again receiving a hiccup in discomfort, she pulled away a couple of moments later.

"Toothless what the hell is wrong with you...why do you keep doing that" he said with anger. " well hiccup i don't really know but I've been feeling this way along time".

Well guys I've left it on a cliff hanger so there's more I just want the go from you guys to write more oh and quick shout out to sithsentinal so go check him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back for another chapter of a dragons love. The reason the last chapter was so short was because it was only a taster now let's get started. And im so so so sorry for the 5 week delay school exams are finished now and I should be updating once a week now to make up all the time

"What do you mean by that" hiccup said confused, "well i haven't got a mate and dragon magic is amazing in so many ways" she said proudly "so how does this magic work exactly and why has have to do with a mate" hiccup said even more baffled then before.

"Well my lovely rider since i have no mate i haven't had certain needs to fur fill i asked the powerful thor to give me human speech to tell you something" she said " and what exactly do you need to fur fill" asked hiccup

They talked for 15 minuets

"so you want me to be with you" hiccup said worried " yes hatchling and I'm a teenager as you humans will put it" she replied.

They flew home and went to hiccups house to rest, as they finished dinner hiccup went to sleep.

"Hiccup are you awake" toothless asked due to having a bad stomach ache and then suddenly again a bright light surrounds her and FLASH she fell on the floor knocked out.

"Urr... What is it toothless?" hiccup said sleepily then gasped at what he saw, toothless slowly awakened and stretched her wings out and then gasped at herself.

Hiccups pov.

There lay before him a dragon no girl with a full human body along with a thing and long night fury tail, wings on her back and claws.

So beautiful he thought to himself as she got up to examine her body she still had some weird scale Patten on her skin.

Normal pov.

"toothless what's happened to you your human well most of you" he said "dam dragon magic" toothless muttered as she went to the mirror, suddenly she noticed two mounds on her chest, hiccup doesn't have these she thought and then touch them "uha" toothless monad in pleasure as she applied more pressure on them, hiccup quickly stopped this and got her to settle down.

"What is all this hiccup" she asked him "I'll tell you in the morning now get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

First off im so so so sorry there's no excuse this time i just totally forgot about this story and I'm sorry it's a bit short but i hope it will satisfy you.

Hiccup woke up to the cold and drunken burps outside it was getting near to snoggaltog and of course Astrid's birthday, the cold hit his body in a wave and he looked at the floor were the sleepy half dragon half human toothless slept.

She had a smile on her face and all his blankets over her, hiccup went over to his wardrobe and got dressed and started making mental notes like how he needs to help toothless with her speaking and his promise he said last night, oh god how am i meant to explain that to her he ended the with a sigh.

Toothless woke up and went to see the other dragons, she could speak dragon but not human she went to storm fly first.

"hi storm its toothless" she said boldly as storm fly came out to see her. "Tooth is that you because you look different" storm said confused "I know, can i speak to you I'm troubled" toothless said .

Stormfly and her and went in to her stable to talk. Mean while hiccups in the forge with astrid.

"Astrid..." hiccup moaned as she nibbled on his neck which made him shiver, as her hand went down to his pants he yelped and stopped her.

In the stable toothless and storm had started in a conversation.

"He is clueless isn't he? He still refers to me as just a friend" toothless admitted. "but you like him right" storm replied. Toothless was going to say something but herd hiccup cry out loud and rushed to the forge to help him " don't worry hatchling I'm coming to help you" said in her mind

As she raced across berk in a flash trying to avoid getting seen. As she was getting closer to the forge she could smell a strange aroma leaking from the building hiccup was in as she entered she found hiccup pushed against a wall with astrid playing with his man hood.

"Err...hi toothless...this is kind of hard to explain..." hiccup said with his face flushed like hell.

"no its not, hey toothless humans mate as well but when they don't they find playful things to do to our lovers" astrid said proudly.

Toothless was not happy she was in agony over seeing this that her hatching already had a mate,

But this angered her and she ran as fast as she could and hid on hiccups roof.

Hiccup couldn't find her all-day and worried about her, he went to bed restless and anxious about what she saw.

The next morning he saw toothless on top of his roof, "toothless get down from there" he said, but nothing happened she didn't budge, after 20 minutes she came down and found her hatchling depressed and went over to him to hug him.

"Toothless you came down...so I'm so sorry for what you saw the other day Astrid got kind of carried away" he said in embarrassment.

Toothless didn't want to think about it so she went to his room to sleep and a very tired hiccup followed.

He woke up around after noon to get some lunch but something was on him and he couldn't move, he looked up to see toothless laying on him with half open eyes, she slowly crawled up him and felt his chest, she felt muscles from dragon riding and training.

He shivered under her touch, her lips met his neck and she started to slowly lick his neck in a circular motion which made him blush dark red and moan, his real sense of mind came back and pushed her away. He earned a confused look from toothless, "what was that toothless" he said a bit angry at her.

"I...i..i..thou..t..Thought...y..You..Liked. it" she stuttered. This amazed hiccup at how she was speaking human, but before he could say anything she rushed out the window and climbed onto the roof.

Author

Ha, left you on a cliff hanger didn't I but don't worry about it there will be more and if you have any suggestions what you want to happen please let me know in the reviews.

Teaser

Will hiccup find out what is causing his dragons strange behaviour and will toothless find out if her master will accept her as a mate and will astrid do something that she never thought she would do until next time good bye you lovely readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys sorry for the delay of the toothcup story I've been busy with health and preparing for finals of my tests so here's a very short conclusion.

Hiccup went to bed mind bobbled about toothless one moment she is fine next she's all over him like an animal which reminded him she is an animal and needs to have manors like a human while she is one who knows how long it'll be till she's back to a dragon.

He finally put his mind to rest and dozed off….

Toothless on the other hand wanted to explore life as a human she always wanted to know how they behave at day and night and their eating habits, fish is alright with her. "Who doesn't want fish" she laughed out loud. That's strange she had never laughed before and was new to her but she liked it and planed a whole day of ahead but first she had to remain on her goal to keep the blond girl from her hiccup so she went to her house with the most devilish smile ever.

Hiccup woke up to the terrible terrors singing on the roof tops and the sound of Astrid training really hard and sounded like she was fighting snotlout again probably for watching her sleep.

He went outside to see toothless! And Astrid! Fighting

"Whats going on" hiccup shouted to see toothless and astrid walking over to him with smiles.

"see he likes me more don't you hiccup" astrid said and before he could talk astrid kissed him, toothless huffed and looked hurt that her master didn't do anything but get happy so she walked over to him and kissed him but sunk her tongue in his mouth.

Astrid punched him and he was out on the floor seeing the stars taking over his vision.


End file.
